


Move Me With A Movie

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Renee Young & Cathy Kelley are at the movie theaters, but their dates still have yet to arrive.





	

Renee Young & Cathy Kelley were both seated at the movie theater together, with popcorn and sodas, but no dates... "Where in the world are Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins?" Renee said, agitated. "Look, I'm sure they'll be here any minute now..." Cathy said, trying to stay positive. After there's only 15 minutes left of the film... the boys show up. "Hey!" Dean said, sneaking up from behind Renee, which made her scream, causing the crowded room to "Shhh!" them. "Dean..." Renee said, let down. "What'd we miss?" Seth said, confused. "Everything..." Cathy said, gently pushing him. "Listen, we're sorry, okay? We were watching my Bangles compete against his Bears... it was seriously 'can't miss TV' tonight." Dean said, putting his arms around his girlfriend - only to have her remove them. "Not right now..." Renee said, getting up to leave the room. "Well, you understand, don't ya?" Seth said, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend's neck - only to have her move away. "No... I really don't." Cathy said, following the lead of her best friend. "Ugh, what's their problem?" Dean said, eating their popcorn. "Dude... I think they're really mad at us." Seth said, drinking one of their sodas. "Look, don't worry... I got a plan." Dean said, leaning back. "What?!" Seth said, closely listening. Meanwhile, Renee & Cathy are unlocking their hotel door... "Surprise!" Dean said, holding an ice cream cake. "Happy now?!" Seth said, grinning. "Aw, you guys..." Renee said, crying. "Happy." Cathy said, beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> well i seriously hope that you guys enjoy this fanfiction! :D kudos, bookmarks, and comments are much appreciated! ♡♥


End file.
